Gentle Dissonance
by Roze Hime-sama
Summary: Gentle dissonance: one of the prominent features of 20th century music. An out-of-place note, random chromatic chords, jazzy, sometimes bluesy. All conveying a sense of well-being where the notes merge into a perfect piece. Good moments and small conflicts. Those were all the musical words Shindou could find to summarize the relationship between himself and Tsurugi Kyousuke.
1. Holding Hands

Random short drabbles about KyouTaku that pop into my mind. I don't own IE or any of its characters.

* * *

Holding Hands

Tsurugi and Shindou had just confessed to each other a few days ago. Aside from waiting for their boyfriend after classes and going everywhere together, they hadn't really done anything else relationship-like.  
At the very moment, they were walking along the riverbank silently, the stream of usual conversation absent. Both weren't making eye contact with the other and were displaying blushes in their faces, walking closely together.  
Tsurugi was thinking about how much he wanted to have some way to show the world that Shindou was his. Shindou was gazing into the distance, wearily wondering when they were going to get over the weirdness and start acting like a couple.  
Then, Shindou felt something brush lightly against his hand. He looked for the source, only to find a pale hand just a few centimeters away from his. Tsurugi felt a slight tingle when he accidentally touched Shindou's hand. He turned his head slightly towards his boyfriend.  
Slowly, hesitantly, Shindou took Tsurugi's hand and held it gently. Amber eyes met dark ones, and then looked away quickly, blushes darkening.  
Tsurugi pulled Shindou closer to him, until their bodies were almost touching. Shindou smiled to himself and swung their entwined hands a few times. Noticing the action, Tsurugi squeezed the hand back, his heartbeat quickening.  
They gained a few curious glances from pedestrians, warm grins and gazes aimed in their direction. Shindou's heart warmed at the notion of being seen in public as a couple.

When they reached Tsurugi's house, Shindou found himself missing the warm feel of comfort from Tsurugi's hand.  
Tsurugi lingered in the doorway for a while, watching the older one's retreating back, a small smile breaking the surface of his features. Quietly, he chuckled to himself and went inside, paying special attention to the hand that had just been held.  
The next day, Shindou met Tsurugi outside his house as usual. This time, Shindou grasped Tsurugi's hand without even hesitating.

The taller boy froze and blushed until his whole face was red. Shindou smirked and reached up to poke Tsurugi's face. Tsurugi immediately recovered and slapped the finger away lightly, his cheeks still tinted pink.  
Shindou was debating against taking a picture of an adorable Tsurugi himself or asking Akane to do it. Tsurugi was already dreading the teases that would most definitely come from his nosy classmates.  
As they walked into school, heads turned, and the cheers started. Kirino and Tenma were among the loudest and most enthusiastic clappers. Tsurugi felt like sinking into the ground, but Shindou just raised their entwined hands up into the air for all to see.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Sleep

The second short drabble of this KyouTaku fic. I don't own IE or any of its characters.

* * *

Sleep

After dinner, Shindou is sitting quietly in front of his desk, reading a book.  
He's just changed out of his Shinsei Inazuma Japan jersey, and is in his pajamas, customized shorts and a t-shirt.  
Soon, Kuroiwa-kantoku starts going around the dorms, rapping loudly on their doors, announcing curfew, and threatens that anyone caught out of their rooms past nine will have extra laps at practice the next day.  
Obediently, Shindou puts his book down, yawns and turns off the light.  
Tossing and turning, he tries to find a suitable posture to curl up in.  
When he has finally settled down and his eyelids are beginning to droop, a sharp rap on his door jolts him back to reality.  
Grumbling slightly, Shindou gets up and rubs at his eyes. He opens the door, only to find Tsurugi leaning against the doorframe, blushing.  
"Well?" Shindou yawns and covers his gaping mouth with one hand. "It's a little too late for you to come and visit me."  
Tsurugi, surprisingly, is slow to respond. "I... Erm, I couldn't sleep." He is blushing madly, like a lovesick junior before his senior.  
Shindou grins. "That's just an excuse to get invited in, right?"  
Tsurugi mumbles something inaudible, and Shindou inwardly smirks at how out of character his boyfriend is acting in front of him.  
"I'm kidding. Come in." Shindou takes Tsurugi's hand and pulls him into the room.  
Tsurugi sits on Shindou's bed and averts his eyes. "We haven't had much time to ourselves since the whole tournament thing started... I miss you..." confesses Tsurugi.  
Shindou doesn't say anything, but just flips the switch off and clambers into bed. "Come here, you big baby."  
Tsurugi sends an almost nonexistent glare to the brunet, and tells him to shut up.  
But nevertheless, he climbs in after Shindou, making himself comfortable among the soft covers.  
Sadly, the small bed is just not meant to be for two teenagers to sleep on side by side.  
Tsurugi keeps on moving, trying to wedge himself in next to Shindou. The brunet is also feeling cramped in his tiny space.  
Finally, Shindou thinks up a solution to their problem. Scooting down a bit, Shindou rests his head on Tsurugi's chest and wraps his arms around the boy.  
Tsurugi shuffles to the center, where he has enough space. He hugs Shindou back, patting his back gently.  
They both close their eyes and fall into a deep, blissful sleep.

* * *

Any requests of what those two should do next? XD


End file.
